Por amor al arte
by sakuralipotter
Summary: AU: Himiko es una estudiante de arte con un corazón noble y puro, Kaon una profesora con un atormentado corazón, el destino las unirá y les demostrará que el amor es tan poderoso que cura todas las heridas y te enseña a vivir de verdad.


POR AMOR AL ARTE

Himiko era una hermosa jovencita de ojos amatistas que acaba de ingresar a la universidad de artes. Estaba realmente emocionada por haber conseguido ingresar, pues era lo que más amaba hacer. Además por fin había logrado alejarse de Mika Ayanokouji, su madrastra, desde que su padre se casó con ella no había hecho más que maltratarla, una vez incluso hasta trato de propasarse con ella y en verdad le aliviaba haberse alejado de ella, aunque extrañaría a su padre, era mejor así, además el no creía que Mika fuera tan mala como Himiko decía. Y por último, le ilusionaba la idea de conocer a su príncipe azul, nunca había tenido suerte en el amor, así que le ilusionaba la idea de conocer a alguien especial.

─Himiko, Himiko, ¡Despierta! ─decía a su lado la voz de Kuu, su mejor amiga y compañera de dormitorio─ ¿No pensaras llegar tarde el primer día de clases o sí?

─Ya voy Kuu-respondió Himiko adormilada poniéndose de pie y yendo a darse un baño.

─Espero que este día me vaya muy bien ─murmuraba Himiko en la ducha─ Espero entender todas las clases y agradarle a mis compañeros y profesores, y quizás conozca algún chico lindo…

Himiko se tardó un poco más de lo normal pues quería verse de verdad muy bien, así que salió corriendo o llegaría tarde a su primera clase, entre la corretiza se tropezó con alguien.

─Disculpa, ¿Estas bien? ─preguntó una hermosa voz, la portadora de esa voz era hermosa, no, hermosa era poco, era deslumbrante, tenía una piel blanca y hermosa, unos profundos ojos azules, un cabello largo y tan bello como la noche, una sonrisa encantadora y una figura envidiable.

─etto… yo… sí, estoy bien ─respondió Himiko sumamente sonrojada por tener tan hermosa mirada encima suyo.

─Bien, ten más cuidado ─dijo la hermosa chica ayudando a Himiko a levantarse y se marchó.

"Wow que hermosa" se quedó pensando Himiko, pero echo a correr recordando su clase, llegó justo unos segundos antes que el profesor.

La clase fue bastante relajada, el profesor Kyoushirou parecía ser buena persona y era bastante guapo, pero a decir verdad no le impresionó tanto como esa chica con la que tropezó, media clase la pasó pensando en esa mirada profunda y azul.

La segunda clase debía haber comenzado hace casi una hora, pero el profesor aún no llegaba así que Himiko sacó su libreta y comenzó a dibujar, mientras el dibujo comenzaba a tomar forma se adivinaban los rasgos de la chica con la que se tropezó, ese mirar profundo, esa sonrisa y ese fino rostro se apoderaron de su mente y sus trazos.

─Disculpen la demora ─Himiko reconoció esa voz nada más escucharla, era la chica de los ojos azules─ Tuve un problema personal, pero ya estoy aquí, mi nombre da igual, ya que sólo vengo a darles clases, no a socializar.

Himiko no podía creerlo, la chica con la que había chocado era nada menos que una profesora, trató de esconder el dibujo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había visto

─Tienes talento ─comentó la profesora tomando el cuaderno─ Y buena memoria, sólo nos vimos una vez y has hecho un excelente trabajo ─Himiko se ruborizó ante el comentario pero notó que la mirada que hace unas horas era hermosa y profunda ahora lucia triste y apagada─ Creo que llegarás lejos, de verdad eres buena.

─Gracias ─respondió Himiko no pudiendo decir más por el nerviosismo.

─Buenos chicos ─dijo a todo el grupo la profesora ─Por mi retraso no pudimos hacer mucho, así que los veo la próxima clase, pero lean éste libro para la próxima clase ─dijo anotando algo en la pizarra.

Como ya era hora de receso todos salieron del salón, Himiko se disponía a hacerlo cuando un brazo la detuvo ─ ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? ─preguntó la profesora

─Sí, claro ─respondió Himiko siguiendo a la profesora a su escritorio.

─Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad? ─preguntó la ojiazul mostrándole un collar con un dije en forma de sol─ Creo que se te cayó cuando tropezamos.

─Así que ahí estaba, muchas gracias ─respondió alegremente Himiko ─Lo estuve buscando y estaba triste de haberlo perdido, menos mal que lo encontró profesora.

─No es nada, pero ten más cuidado ─recomendó la profesora, pero fueron interrumpidas por una chica que entraba en la habitación.

─Kaon, ¿Por qué no me respondes el teléfono? ─preguntó muy molesta una chica rubia que acababa de entrar al aula─ ¿Crees que soy tu idiota?

─Setsuna, calma, estoy en el trabajo ─respondió apenada Kaon─ No armes alboroto, venga, vamos afuera.

─ ¡Nada de "afuera"! Estoy harta de no tener nunca tu atención, esto se acabó Kaon, ¡Se acabó! ─grito la rubia saliendo del salón dando un portazo, unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por los ojos azules.

─Será mejor que me vaya ─dijo Himiko, pero de nuevo una mano se lo impidió.

─No, espera, sé que no debería pedírtelo, pero por favor, no quiero estar sola ─dijo Kaon con un tono muy dulce, casi vulnerable.

─Está bien Kaon-chan ─dijo Himiko─ gomene, gomene, Kaon-san.

─No te preocupes, me gusta cómo se oye, eres la primera persona que me dice así.

─ ¿En serio?─ preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

─Sí, y bueno, tú ya conoces mi nombre, pero yo no el tuyo ─mencionó la ojiazul tratando de recobrar la calma.

─Es verdad, que descortés soy, me llamo Himiko ─respondió extendiendo la mano, mano que Kaon estrechó.

─Bueno Himiko, y ¿Qué edad tienes? ─preguntó para tranquilizarse y olvidar el incidente.

─Tengo 18 ¿Y usted?... claro, si no le molesta mi pregunta ─dijo Himiko algo apenada y sin saber si hablarle de tú o usted pues no parecía ser más que unos cuantos años mayor que ella.

─No te preocupes, tengo 24 años, es mi primer año como profesora ─respondió amablemente Kaon, pero no conseguía calmarse, las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, Himiko se acercó y la abrazó─ Gracias ─murmuró Kaon dejándose llevar por ese abrazo tan cálido, hacía mucho que no sentía esa calidez en un abrazo.

─Tranquila, si no quiere hablar está bien, pero desahogarse le ayudaría ─dijo con una sensatez que a Kaon le pareció demasiada para su corta edad.

─ ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ─pregunto la ojiazul aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Claro que puede ─respondió sinceramente Himiko mirándola a los ojos azules para que no quedarán dudas.

─Setsuna es mi novia… o más bien lo era ─empezó a contar Kaon─ llevamos ya dos meses teniendo muchos problemas, ella es muy celosa y no me dejaba hacer nada, eso me asfixiaba, y aunque en cierto modo me alivia haber terminado, la quise mucho… tal vez aún la quiero, y me duele bastante, creí que podía cambiar… ¿Sabes? Desde el principio noté que era algo controladora, al principio pensaba que sólo se preocupaba mucho por mí, pero llegó a convertirse en algo muy absorbente, pero pensé que mi amor le haría darse cuenta que no había nada que temer y no tenía por qué sentir celos… supongo que me equivoqué.

─Tal vez no sé mucho de amor, pero creo que si las cosas pasaron así es porque ella no era la indicada, si alguien te ama de verdad no duda de ti, ni trata de controlarte, confía en ti y te apoya, es verdad que te cuida, pero nunca cuarteando tu libertad ─respondió Himiko con inusitada madurez.

─Gracias Himiko ─respondió sinceramente Kaon abrazando más a la chica ─Gracias por escucharme y por tu consejo.

─No es nada ─respondió Himiko, sonó la alarma que indicaba que el receso había terminado.

─Lo siento, debo irme a clase, pero te veré mañana, ¿Cierto Himiko? ─preguntó la ojiazul deshaciendo el abrazo.

─Claro que sí, Kaon-san ─respondió la rubia con una sonrisa que iluminó la oscuridad del corazón de Kaon.

─Ya te lo dije, me gusto más el chan ─sonrió la mayor ya lista para marcharse.

─Está bien, Kaon-chan ─dijo Himiko con una sonrisa regresando a su asiento pues sus compañeros ya empezaban a llegar.

El resto del día Himiko se la pasó pensando en Kaon, en esa mirada profunda pero melancólica, en esa sonrisa dulce y amable, era un sentimiento bastante extraño.

El semestre pasó rápido, Kaon y Himiko se veían a diario en el receso, almorzaban juntas y en ocasiones se quedaban a platicar después de clases, en poco tiempo había surgido un lazo bastante fuerte entre ellas, y se llegaron a conocer tan bien que hasta sabían cosas como el nombre de todas las mascotas que habían tenido y esas cosas. Himiko lo pasaba de maravilla al lado de Kaon, se sentía como si su Romeo hubiera llegado, sólo que al parecer no era Romeo, sino Julieta, no podía sacar de su mente a Kaon y no entendía como una chica le hacía sentir todo eso que de niña le explicaron le harían sentir los chicos. Los cuentos, las novelas, todo le pintaba un mundo de felicidad donde el chico y la chica se enamoran y dejan todo por ser felices, no comprendía cómo era una chica quien le hacía sentir que podía dejar todo por estar con ella, por compartir toda una vida a su lado. Se sentía confundida, Kaon antes amó a otra chica, pero eso no le aseguraba nada, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si Kaon se enteraba de sus sentimientos, pues para rematar su ojiazul era 6 años mayor.

Las vacaciones se acercaban y con ellas una breve separación, Himiko debía pasar dos semanas con su familia, y Kaon se quedaría en la ciudad a arreglar asuntos de la escuela.

─Himiko, yo…─Kaon había acompañado a su pequeña, como ahora le decía, a la terminal y se despedía de ella─ Yo te voy a extrañar mucho.

─Kaon-chan, también te voy a extrañar mucho ─respondió sonrojada Himiko abrazandola fuerte.

Se abrazaron una última vez y se despidieron, pero justo antes de que Himiko partiera Kaon le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se dio la vuelta y se fue, Himiko se encaminó al autobús sin pensar en nada más que en los labios que hace sólo unos segundos se habían posado sobre los suyos y lloró, lloró de rabia por no atreverse a aceptar lo que sentía, por no ser capaz de aceptar la verdad, que amaba a Kaon, que Kaon era la persona con la que quería estar, lloró por no ser capaz de gritarle al mundo sus sentimientos, por no hacerle caso a su corazón, pero también lloró de felicidad, de la felicidad que le producía saberse correspondida por la ojiazul, de la felicidad de saber que a su regreso Kaon la estaría esperando, y finalmente lloró de frustración e indecisión, lloró por no saber qué hacer ni cómo afrontar la situación.

El viaje le pareció eterno, y seguro que ese par de semanas también lo serian, quería ver pronto a Kaon, quería decirle que la amaba y besar de nuevo esos labios.

─ ¡Hija! que gusto verte ─la recibió su padre con un fuerte abrazo.

─Papá, te extrañé mucho ─respondió Himiko abrazando a su padre.

─Que bueno que regresas ─dijo su madrastra con una fría y malévola sonrisa─ Un sólo semestre y estás radiante, la universidad hizo maravillas contigo ─dijo con sonrisa lasciva sin que su esposo lo notara, Mika era bisexual, y casi desde que se casó con el padre de Himiko sintió una fuerte atracción por la chica, llegando al punto de espiarla durante el baño y tratar de tocarla aunque por lo regular sin éxito.

El viaje sólo la regresó a la monotonía de su hogar. Pero de manera inesperada, un día su padre interesado por ella, le preguntó algunas cosas.

─Hija, y ¿Qué tal ese corazón?, ¿Hay algún chico que te guste? ─preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

─No papá, ningún chico me gusta-respondió con toda sinceridad Himiko.

─ ¿Y una chica? ─pregunto su papá con una sonrisa recordando la foto que Himiko llevaba a todas partes, donde salía acompañada de una hermosa chica y que él vio por casualidad en su habitación.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso papá? ─preguntó muy sonrojada Himiko.

─Hija, yo soy de la idea de que cuando dos personas se aman si son hombres o mujeres es lo de menos, si tu amas a cierta chica de ojos azules ─Himiko enrojeció aún más─ Y ella también te ama, no le des más vueltas, que lo demás no te importe, entiendo la magnitud de un amor como ese.

─Gracias papá ─respondió la rubia sin saber que decir y sólo se le ocurrió abrazar a su padre.

Los días pasaron lentamente, Himiko no hacía más que pensar en Kaon, mirar sus fotos y recordar su voz, aunque también había buenos momentos con su papá o sus viejas amigas, pero extrañaba mucho a su amada de mirar profundo.

Kaon tampoco lo pasaba muy bien, extrañaba mucho a Himiko, anhelaba tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla y abrazarla. Himiko fue la luz que llegó a iluminar su camino, fue quien despejo las nubes que oscurecían su vida y dio paso al sol, llenó de calidez su corazón, alejó la soledad y la hizo por primera vez en su vida sentirse realmente completa, como si por fin hubiera encontrado la felicidad, eso que suelen llamar amor verdadero.

El día en que regresó Himiko fue todo felicidad, había decidido no temer más, lanzarse a la aventura de amar y gritar al mundo el inmenso amor que sentía por Kaon. Estaba un poco nerviosa por la confesión que haría, pero ya no tenía miedo, aun cuando Kaon no correspondiera a sus sentimientos ella le confesaría su amor, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sentía que era correspondida.

Kaon también estaba nerviosa, había decidido por fin abrir de nuevo su corazón al amor y decirle a Himiko lo que sentía en cuanto llegara, darse una nueva oportunidad en el amor, estaba tan feliz que preparó una deliciosa comida para un día de campo y fue a la terminal por Himiko.

─ ¡Kaon-chan! ─exclamó Himiko emocionada y feliz al ver a su musa azulada, se lanzó a sus brazos.

─ ¡Himiko! ─respondió Kaon abrazándola─ ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

─Mucho mejor ahora que vuelvo a verte ─respondió un tanto sonrojada y con un brillo especial en sus amatistas ojos.

─Himiko ─susurró Kaon aun abrazándola─ ¡Te extrañé tanto!

─Yo también te extrañé Kaon-chan ─respondió la rubia sonrojada.

─Himiko, sé que debes estar cansada por el viaje pero…preparé comida para un día de campo, para darte la bienvenida ─comentó con un leve sonrojo la peliazul señalando una canasta.

─ ¿En serio Kaon-chan? Me encantará probar cualquier cosa que tú hayas preparado ─respondió Himiko emocionada.

─Sí, hay un lindo parque aquí cerca, estoy segura que te encantará ─dijo alegremente Kaon tomándola de la mano.

Las chicas salieron de la estación en dirección al parque, no hicieron más de 5 minutos, aunque a decir verdad a Himiko le hubiera gustado que fueran más pues en verdad estaba nerviosa por lo que diría, sería difícil confesarle su amor a Kaon, pero estaba decida a hacerlo. Buscaron un buen lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol, por la temporada y la hora, había poca gente en el parque.

─Como me dijiste que te gustaba mucho el salmón, lo preparé, nada de setas porque las odias, y aquí hay arroz frito ─decía Kaon nerviosa, era la primera vez que cocinaba con tanto entusiasmo.

─Kaon-chan, apuesto a que todo está delicioso ─dijo Himiko sonriendo y llevándose un bocado de salmón a la boca.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, platicaron de las cosas que hicieron durante su "separación" mientras comían las cosas que Kaon preparó y que, a decir verdad, habían quedado deliciosas. Después de comer limpiaron el lugar donde habían comido y se pusieron a dar un paseo por el parque.

─Kaon-chan…yo te extrañé mucho ─comenzó a decir Himiko.

─Himiko…─susurró Kaon con un sonrojo en el rostro, como imaginando ya lo que su pequeña diría.

─Espera, déjame terminar Kaon-chan ─interrumpió Himiko─ Yo… estaba muy confundida con todo lo que me haces sentir, llegué aquí con la esperanza de conocer un chico lindo, todo un Romeo, y la persona que me robó el corazón es una hermosa chica de ojos azules, mi Julieta… pero al principio no sabía que pensar, estaba confundida, asustada, no sabía qué hacer ─Kaon la observaba azorada─ pero en este tiempo que pasé lejos de ti comprendí que no quiero que se repita, que ya no quiero alejarme de ti, que necesito y quiero estar contigo… te amo Kaon-chan, te amo.

─Himiko…yo también te amo ─respondió la ojiazul con una inmensa alegría en su corazón─ Pensé que después de lo ocurrido con Setsuna no podría enamorarme de nuevo, mi corazón estaba herido y desolado… y de pronto llegaste tú a curar mi infierno, a calmar todos mis demonios, a hacerme creer de nuevo en el amor, y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y no separarme de ti nunca más, así que… ¿Qué dices Himiko? ¿Quieres estar a mi lado por siempre? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

─Kaon-chan ─la rubia estaba sorprendida, había soñado tanto con oír esa pregunta─ Claro que quiero ser tu novia y estar contigo siempre ─respondió lanzándose a sus brazos uniéndose en un abrazo que culminó en un tierno beso. Sus labios se unieron tratando de expresar todos los sentimientos que sus corazones habían estado guardando. Dejaron que los besos y las miradas expresaran todo lo que las palabras no podrían expresar mejor. El atardecer fue testigo de una confesión de amor puro y hermoso de dos chicas que se unieron por amor al arte y que no se separarían jamás. 

FIN.


End file.
